musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Kesha
miniatur|Kesha in [[Schladming, Österreich (Dezember 2010)]] Kesha (* 1. März 1987 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien, als Kesha Rose Sebert), auch Ke$ha, ist eine US-amerikanische Popsängerin, Rapperin und Songwriterin. Obwohl schon seit 2005 im Musikgeschäft, wurde sie erst 2009 durch ihre Mitwirkung bei Right Round von Flo Rida bekannt. Der internationale Durchbruch gelang ihr etwa ein Jahr später mit ihrem eigenen Hit TiK ToK. Die Single erreichte im Sommer 2010 Platz 1 der Musikcharts in elf verschiedenen Ländern und ist bis heute in den deutschen Top 100 Singlecharts vertreten (Stand: Januar 2011). Keshas Debütalbum Animal wurde im Januar 2010 veröffentlicht und erreichte im September 2 Millionen weltweit verkaufte Einheiten. Ihre Musik vereint Elemente des Dance- und Elektropop mit dem typischen Sprechgesang von Rapsongs. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Kesha Rose Sebert wurde 1987 in Los Angeles geboren und wuchs ohne Vater auf. Ihre Mutter, Pebe Sebert, schrieb Liedtexte für Pop-Rock- und Country-Songs und zog sowohl Kesha, als auch ihren älteren Bruder Lagan, unter schwierigen finanziellen Bedingungen groß. Oft war die Familie von Sozialhilfeleistungen und Essensmarken abhängig. 1991 zog Pebe Sebert zusammen mit ihren beiden Kindern nach Nashville im Bundesstaat Tennessee, wo sie neue Arbeit fand. Dort wurde auch kurze Zeit später Keshas zweiter Bruder Louis geboren. Da Pebe Sebert ihre Arbeit als Musikerin nicht aufgeben konnte, war sie oft gezwungen, ihre drei Kinder mit in die Tonstudios oder hinter die Bühne zu nehmen. Dadurch entwickelte Kesha schon früh eine enge Bindung zur Musik. Ihre Mutter ermutigte sie zum Singen und ließ sie auf eine örtliche Musikschule gehen, in der sie das Songtexten erlernte. Während der Zeit in Nashville traten die Seberts eine Folge lang als Gastfamilie für die amerikanische Sendung The Simple Life auf. Obwohl Kesha in einem internationalen Hochschulprogramm eingeschrieben war und auf der Columbia University Psychologie studieren sollte, brach sie mit siebzehn Jahren die Schule ab, um sich mehr ihrer Karriere widmen zu können. Pebe Sebert hatte über verschiedene berufliche Kontakte versucht, das Talent ihrer Tochter zu fördern. Schließlich zeigten sich die Produzenten Dr. Luke und Max Martin von Keshas Demoaufnahme beeindruckt und überzeugten sie, zurück nach Los Angeles zu ziehen. Dr. Luke nahm sie daraufhin im Alter von 18 Jahren für sein Plattenlabel unter Vertrag. Karriere Unter Dr. Lukes Plattenlabel sang Kesha zu Anfang ihrer Karriere als Backgroundsängerin für Paris Hilton. Nachdem Dr. Luke von anderen Projekten abgelenkt war, unterzeichnete Kesha 2006 bei David Sonenberg für DAS Communications Inc. Kesha trat als Gast in Katy Perrys Video zu ihrer Single I Kissed a Girl auf und sang 2008 im Hintergrund bei Britney Spears mit. Der versprochene große Plattenvertrag und der damit verbundene Erfolg dort blieben jedoch aus. Das Label Warner Bros. Records meldete sich bei DAS Communications Inc. und zeigte Interesse für Kesha an, die jedoch noch durch ihren Vertrag mit Dr. Luke gebunden war. Kurz darauf kündigte sie bei DAS Communications Inc. und kehrte zu Dr. Luke zurück. Dieser war gerade zusammen mit Flo Rida mit Tonstudioaufnahmen beschäftigt und suchte eine weibliche Stimme für dessen neuen Song Right Round. Dr. Luke schlug ihm Kesha vor, die das Angebot sofort annahm. Sie ist weder im Video zu sehen, noch erscheint ihr Name auf der Hit-Single, für die sie auch nicht bezahlt wurde. Dennoch meldete sich durch Dr. Lukes Einfluss im Frühjahr 2009 RCA Records bei Kesha und bot ihr einen Plattenvertrag für mehrere Alben an. TiK ToK schrieb und produzierte sie zusammen mit Benny Blanco und Dr. Luke. Das Lied wurde zuerst kostenlos auf MySpace zum Download angeboten und im August 2009 als Keshas Debutsingle auf iTunes verfügbar. Erst zwei Monate später war es den Radiosendern zugänglich. TiK ToK wurde zum kommerziellen Durchbruch für Kesha. Die Single stand in elf Ländern auf Platz 1 der Charts, im Oktober 2010 wurde sie für 5 Millionen Downloads in den USA mit fünffachem Platin ausgezeichnet. Innerhalb der letzten Dezemberwoche 2010 wurde TiK ToK mehr als 610.000-mal heruntergeladen und brach damit in den USA den Rekord für Wochendownloads weiblicher Künstlerinnen. Übertrumpft wurde dieser Erfolg nur durch Right Round. Keshas Album Animal wurde im Januar 2010 veröffentlicht und erreichte in den USA Platz 1 als Neueinsteiger. Kritiker beschrieben das Album als „abstoßend, anzüglich und unerhört einprägsam“. Blah Blah Blah, Your Love Is My Drug und Take It Off wurden später ebenfalls als Singles aus Animal veröffentlicht und erzielten ähnlichen Erfolg. Kesha trat darüber hinaus im Mai 2010 bei zwei Top-Ten-Singles von Taio Cruz und 3OH!3 als Gast auf. Am 16. Juni 2010 veranstaltete Kesha ein Benefizkonzert zur Unterstützung der Menschen aus ihrer Heimatstadt Nashville, die Opfer der Überschwemmungen in Tennessee im Mai 2010 geworden waren. Insgesamt nahm sie dabei fast 70.000 $ ein. Außerdem war sie bei Rihannas Auftritten ihrer Last Girl on Earth Tour in Nordamerika als Vorgruppe zu sehen. Am 22. November 2010 wurde Animal mit der Begleit-EP Cannibal neuveröffentlicht. Darauf waren acht neue Lieder, darunter We R Who We R, welches in den USA auf Platz 1, in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz jedoch nur auf Platz 23, 24 und 21 der Singlecharts einstieg. Cannibal selbst wurde bis jetzt nur in den amerikanischen Charts gelistet (Stand: Januar 2011). Im gleichen Monat wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Kesha sich für ihre erste Tournee im Frühjahr 2011 vorbereitet. Die Get Sleazy Tour soll Auftritte in Nordamerika und Australien beinhalten. Musikstil thumb|Kesha auf einem Konzert (Oktober 2010) Kesha sagt auf ihrer Homepage, in ihrer Kindheit in Nashville habe sie die Countrymusiker Johnny Cash, Dolly Parton und Patsy Cline verehrt. Nashville Skyline von Bob Dylan sei ihre Lieblingsplatte gewesen. Für Animal soll sie sich von der jungen Madonna, Talking Heads und den Beastie Boys inspiriert haben lassen. RCA beschreibt das Album als eine „Sammlung von wilden, energischen Elektropopsongs ..., die durch die massive Punk-Energie und Ke$has respektlose Texte und Einstellung noch unwiderstehlicher wird.“ Ihre Texte entnimmt Kesha aus ihrem wahren Leben und beschreibt oft Dinge, die sie wirklich erlebt hat. Es gibt Lieder, die von durchzechten Nächten erzählen (TiK ToK, Party At A Rich Dude's House), von hinterhältigen Freunden (Backstabber), Liebe (Your Love Is My Drug, Stephen), bis hin zu Trauer und Herzschmerz (Blind, Dancing With Tears In My Eyes). Kesha selbst sagt zu ihrer Musik: In vielen ihrer Lieder benutzt sie während der Strophen einen Sing-Sang-Rap. Allerdings wurde sie für die übermäßige Verwendung von Auto-Tune und Vocodern kritisiert, da sie ihre Stimme zu sehr verzerren. Billboard klagte, es sei schwer einzuschätzen, ob Kesha tatsächlich singen könne. Glücklicherweise hätten die Refrains jedoch ein so hohen Ohrwurmcharakter, dass sie dies entschädigen. Kesha hat darüber hinaus ihre Frustration darüber geäußert, wie Frauen in der Musik-, aber vor allem in der Rap-Szene versachlicht werden. Deshalb versuche sie in Liedern wie Blah Blah Bla und Boots and Boys über das männliche Geschlecht zu singen, wie es üblicherweise bei Frauen getan wird. Öffentliches Auftreten Zu ihrem Markenzeichen, dem Dollarzeichen ($), in ihrem Namen äußerte sich Kesha folgendermaßen: Keshas Outfit besteht aus wildem, unordentlichem Haar und einer exzentrischen Garderobe, die sie selbst als „Garbage-Chic“ (deutsch: „Abfall-Schick“) bezeichnet. Das Bühnen-Makeup ist meist schrill mit stark geschminkten Augen und Körperglitzer. Sie trägt drei Tätowierungen: Ein Dollarzeichen, einen stilisierten Totenkopf und einen Anker, den sie sich in Kuba stechen lassen haben soll. Alle befinden sich am inneren Handgelenk ihrer rechten Hand. 2011 produzierte Kesha zusammen mit der Webseite Funny or Die ein etwa zweiminütiges Musikvideo, in dem sie einige bekannte Disneymärchen parodiert. Kesha zeigt sich als „Prinzessin Ke$ha“, die keinesfalls ein braves, singendes Mädchen sein möchte. Diskografie Auszeichnungen MTV Europe Music Awards * 2010: in der Kategorie „Best New Act“ Bravo Otto * 2010: in der Kategorie „Super-Sängerin“ Eska Awards * 2010: in der Kategorie „Best New Artist of the Year“ Weblinks * * Keshas offizielle Website * Kesha bei sonymusic.de * Kesha bei MySpace Einzelnachweise }} pl:Kesha Rose Sebert Kategorie:Kesha Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1987 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Alle Artikel